


Going Nowhere

by SteebRogurz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteebRogurz/pseuds/SteebRogurz





	Going Nowhere

I woke up on my side lying on the cold hard ground with my hands tied tightly behind me back. Sunlight streamed in through the poorly covered windows and cracks in the walls illuminating at least a dozen sleeping figures. I looked around realizing that I was right where I wanted to be but this was definitely not how I wanted to get there. The barn I was lying in was home to a nest of vampires that hunted in a nearby town. 

 

They had taken my gun and machete, smart, luckily that was all they took. Slowly, I sat up trying not to wake anyone and felt around my waistband for the slight bulge of a small pocket knife that was sown into my jeans. I pulled at the loose thread and felt the knife fall into my hands. I set to work cutting at the ropes and tried to take in more of my surroundings and come up with a new plan. On the other side of the barn I could make out a caged area and a few people sitting inside. I couldn't see what kind of lock was on the door but a plan started to form. This would purely be a rescue mission, then I'd come back and take care of the vamps. 

 

As soon as the ropes gave way I slowly made my way to a table filled with stuff I could only assume was stolen or taken from their victims. I found my gear and a few other things I thought could be useful in my escape then slowly made my way towards the cage.

 

I counted five captives; four of them were awake huddled together in fear and a man laying on the ground with his head turned the other way and I could see teeth marks from where the vampires fed from him, my mind instantly jumped to the worse case scenario. 

 

“My name is Y/N, I'm here to get you out.” I whispered as quietly as I could to the group. My eyes shifted over to the man lying on the ground  “Is he alive?” I asked and one of the women shook her head. I gave a solemn nod before turning my attention to the lock, thankfully it wasn't a combination lock and I was able to get it open. But before I could anything else the doors to the barn burst open waking up every vampire here. 

 

I swore as I spun around just in time to see two men walk through the doors brandishing machetes taking out as many vampires as they could. The two men caused a enough of a distraction for me to remain unnoticed so I got to my feet quickly telling the group to stay where they were and pulled out my gun. 

 

Staying close to the walls I shot two vampires in the chest who immediately collapsed, then moved on to the others. Now that they knew I was a threat a group of vampires surged towards me. I beheaded one of them and shot another but wasn't fast enough for the third and was tackled to the ground. My head hit the ground hard and my vision blurred for a second but I had enough sense to bring my arm up and block a mouth full of teeth from tearing into my neck. We fought like this for a second then I was able to get my leg up between our bodies and I flipped it up over my head and scrambled to my feet. But before I could do anything else a blade swung down beheading the vampire for me. 

 

“Thanks,” I said picking up my machete and made my way to the vampires I had shot to finish the job before they could recover. I could hear the

cage being opened and glanced over to see the other man ushering the captives out of the barn. One of them glanced back at me and I gave a reassuring smile before turning to the man beside me. This was the first time I was able to get a good look at him without the chaos of battle around me and damn he was tall. His hair fell just past his jaw and he looked at me with soft eyes, almost like a puppy.

 

“We didn't know there was another hunter in this area.” He noted sheathing his machete and I did the same.

 

“Yeah, I like to work a little bit more discreetly than just barging in guns blazing.” I crossed my arms and tried to look menacing to a man who was probably a foot taller than me. 

 

“Hey! We saved your ass. You're welcome.” The other man called from the barn door, he looked shorter but not by much. “Don't tell me you would've been able to take on all these vamps by yourself.” 

 

“Dean, come on-”

 

“That wasn't my plan here.” I turned on him. “I mean it was at first but then things changed. I was going to get those people out then take care of the 'vamps’ after they were safe.” I walked back over the table of stolen loot and began digging around for wallets and items I could sell. “I admit it wasn't a perfect plan but in my defense I had to improvise.” I found a couple wallets with money in them which I pocketed and stuffed as much jewellery into my bag as I could. When I turned back around I could tell from both of their expressions that they didn't approve of me taking the stuff, so I shrugged. “What? Living isn't cheap! And they don't need it anymore.” I gestured to the bodies lying on the ground.

 

The taller man gave a dry chuckle and shook his head. “Okay, we got off on the wrong foot.” He extended his hand towards me, “I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean.” 

 

I shook Sam's hand “I'm Y/N- wait Sam and Dean? As in Winchester?!” I looked between the two. Jody and Donna had told me about the things they’d done along with almost every other hunter out there but I never thought I'd meet them in person. 

 

“Yeah,” they said in unison. 

 

An awkward panic tightened my chest as I released Sam's hand I began to back up towards the barn doors. “Okay cool, well thanks for all your help. It was super great to meet you all, but I gotta get going, I gotta feed...my cat.” My back hit the wall and I turned to open the door. 

 

Once the door closed behind me I groaned, “Feed my cat? What the fuck was that!?” I pressed my fists to my eyes as I stood outside and berated myself. “Freaking stupidest thing you’ve ever said. You fight monsters for fucks sakes! A pack of werewolves? No problem. Witches? Hell yeah, you know I got it. But a normal conversation with two stupid hot guys? Woah that's too much to handle! God-” 

 

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I froze. My body went cold as I slowly turned around to see Sam standing behind me with an amused look on his face. I gave a small smile trying to ignore the fact that he probably heard the entire thing. “Hey there, uh what's up?” I felt my entire face heat up.

 

“What kind of bullets are those?”

 

My mind went blank as soon as our eyes met, “what do you mean?” 

 

“I mean what kind of bullet can they drop a vampire like that?” 

 

It still took me a second to fully understand what he was asking me but I eventually got it. “Oh! Um, yeah, they're soaked in dead man's blood. If you can get them in the heart or head they drop pretty quickly. They come in handy for those times when you don't have back up, y'know?” 

 

“Where's your back up today?” Dean asked opening the trunk of a black Impala. He produced three beers from a hidden cooler and handed one to me and Sam. I cracked the can and took a swig before answering his question.

 

“Donna is taking care of a ghost problem up north somewhere.” I stated in a nonchalant tone knowing full well they knew my aunt but didn't know me; and I wasn't disappointed, I watched with amusement as Dean choked on his beer sending him into a coughing fit as Sam paused with the can at his lips. 

 

“Donna Hanscum?” Dean asked between coughs.

 

“How do you know Donna?” 

 

“She's my aunt. After that whole thing with the vampires in Hibbing she decided to teach me to hunt so I could protect myself.” 

 

“Well she did a bang up job!” Dean smiled at me and my heart leapt at his approval. 

  
“So what's your plan now? Are you going back to join Donna?” The way Sam was looking at me made my heart stop altogether. I had seen that look before from men at the bar and I usually went home with those men.  _ Fuck. I'm in trouble. _


End file.
